


Yield

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Grinding, It's getting hot in herre, Kissing, Literally This Fic is Just About Snogging, M/M, Making Out, Seriously They're Just Kissing Against a Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: Ignis values control, but he surrenders it to Gladio without a fight. The heat of Gladio’s mouth whisks the breath from his lungs, very nearly brings him to his knees. There’s no defense against the hands that cup his backside and pull him closer, trapping him against a wall of muscle. In truth, he can’t even smell the dumpster next to them; all he can smell is the lime and sea salt of Gladio’s shampoo, and warm leather, and the sunscreen on his skin.When they get a spare moment, Gladio and Ignis make out behind the motel at the Taelpar Rest Area. A flash fic.





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobogoddess/gifts).



The minute Noct and Prompto take off for the Crow’s Nest to play a few rounds of Justice Monsters Five, Gladio pushes Ignis against the wall of the Taelpar motel, wedging them between a dumpster and a stack of cardboard boxes, where they won’t be seen by passersby.  
  
There are better places to do this. Their room, for example.  
  
The one they just finished paying for not five minutes ago.  
  
He should be annoyed. This isn’t the appropriate venue to express their affection for each other. Knowing Gladio wants him so badly, though, gets him hot under the collar in a way most of their encounters don’t.  
  
Ignis values control, but he surrenders it to Gladio without a fight. The heat of Gladio’s mouth whisks the breath from his lungs, very nearly brings him to his knees. There’s no defense against the hands that cup his backside and pull him closer, trapping him against a wall of muscle. In truth, he can’t even smell the dumpster next to them; all he can smell is the lime and sea salt of Gladio’s shampoo, and warm leather, and the sunscreen on his skin.  
  
Yet for all his passion, Gladio’s tongue doesn’t demand entry. It teases at Ignis’s lips, coaxing them apart, asking permission. When it finally slips inside, Ignis can’t help the soft sound he makes. Gladio is as talented with his mouth as he is with his sword. He moves between provocation and ambush with a dancer’s finesse, his tongue beguilingly tender in its exploration of Ignis’s mouth, even as his body jails Ignis against the bricks.  
  
Gladio’s handsome face seduced him to begin with, but it’s this marriage of two extremes that keeps Ignis entranced.  
  
“Perhaps we should go inside,” Ignis murmurs as they break for air, breathless, their lips wet with each other’s saliva. “Anyone could see us here.”  
  
“Let ‘em look.”  
  
Gladio kisses him again, and this time Ignis winds his arms around his neck, returning Gladio’s ardor with an assault of his own. Large, strong hands slide up his back, under his jacket, warm even through the cotton of his dress shirt. He can feel Gladio’s arousal resting against his hip. Hardly surprising. Ignis is already fully stiff himself. That’s what kissing Gladio does to him; Gladio’s lips, Gladio’s tongue, the taste of Gladio’s mouth are enough to make him tremble with desire.  
  
They’ll have to take this to their motel room soon, before he embarrasses himself.  
  
“I want to take your clothes off,” he whispers against Gladio’s lips.  
  
Gladio grins, nudging Ignis’s nose with his own. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
  
“Yet you insist on necking behind a fetid dustbin.”  
  
That grin widens. “Figured you’d appreciate a change of scenery.”  
  
Ignis buries his hand in Gladio’s thick hair and pulls him into another kiss, dragging his lower lip between his teeth. Gladio groans, his eyes closing. With one hand, he braces himself on the wall next to Ignis. The other rises to cup Ignis’s cheek, his thumb stroking over his skin.  
  
Ignis drops one last peck on his lips before drawing away. “As it happens, I would enjoy a change of scenery.” He pulls the motel key out of his pocket and dangles it between them. “I would enjoy it very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chocobogoddess requested this flash fic...and so, I deliver! Hope you found it enjoyable, dear! <3
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
